


i think i'm in love

by straightkids (theyoungestoftwo)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marching Band AU, Not Beta Read, Soulmate AU, a WHOLE lot of fluff, heh, i dont know, insomniac felix?, it's kind of shitty, it's really just fluff with no main plot, jisung is a dork, kind of, minor - hyunjin/jeongin, not i, this is just fluffy honest, uh, uh i dont know what else to tag, uhhhh, very minor - woojin/chan, who proofs read?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestoftwo/pseuds/straightkids
Summary: It wasn’t that he didn’t already like his soulmate or that he didn’t like the idea of soulmates. Oh no, he just had one problem with the whole thing.His soulmate was a dumbass. A total, complete dumbass.





	i think i'm in love

It was early, too early. Well, Felix couldn’t say that; he hadn’t even gone to sleep. Perhaps the phrase it was too late would fit the situation The word document in front of him burned into his eyes, the words on the page scrambling until they didn’t make sense anymore. It was finished, had been for hours, but he hadn’t turned it in yet. He was distracted. 

The giggles that came from the room next to him, quiet laughs and whispers filling the dry air as Hyunjin flirted with his soulmate and the love of his life complained in response. Jeongin and Hyunjin. Two boys literally born for each other; two boys that were currently keeping Felix awake. He sighed, saving the document once again before closing his laptop and fall face first into the pillows of his bed. His alarm clock went off, announcing that it was in fact seven in the morning and he had class in two hours. He made the mental decision to not go because words were hard right now and he wouldn’t learn anything anyway. He sighed, grabbing his stuffed penguin and holding it close to his chest. 

His mind went to places they always did, going over his schedule and his plans for the week before drifting off to the words imprinted on his wrist. He scowled. It wasn’t that he didn’t already like his soulmate or that he didn’t like the idea of soulmates. Oh no, he just had one problem with the whole thing. 

His soulmate was a dumbass. A total, complete dumbass. When he was younger, they were cute words. They made his heart race and cheeks flush when he even thought about them. Now, they just make him worried about how the relationship with his soulmate would be like. His alarm blared again and he sighed, turning it off and slipping out of bed. Sleep was betraying him anyway. 

His bare feet lead him to the kitchen where he saw his roommates, Woojin and Hyunjin, and his close friend Jeongin. Woojin was blearily drinking his coffee while Hyunjin was being gross, placing little kisses on Jeongin’s cheek. Felix rolled his eyes and grabbed a bowl, filling it with his cereal, ignoring the couple. He sat next to Woojin, laying his head on the cool surface of the kitchen table and closed his eyes. Woojin immediately started to pet his head. 

“You look like trash, buddy,” Hyunjin spoke, sitting beside him and stealing a spoonful of his Honey Nut Cheerios. Felix groaned but didn’t stop him, making Jeongin stare at him with worry. 

“Are you okay, hyung?” Jeongin asked, and Felix lifted his head to see the youngest pout at him. He nodded, yawning. Jeongin didn’t look like he believed him. 

“I’m fine, Innie. Just tired,” Felix smiled, eyes bright and wide even if he felt like curling on the table and sleeping for years. 

“Do you guys have practice today?” Felix asked, finally eating a spoonful of cereal before shoving it away from him, a grimace on his face. His stomach was not happy right now. “Hyunjin, do you want the rest of this?” Hyunjin smiled and thanked Felix, the younger boy smiling back. 

“Yeah, it’s at three. You can come to watch if you want,” Hyunjin spoke with his mouthful of cereal, making Felix’s already unhappy stomach even more unhappy. He nodded though. He liked watching the band practice. 

“What kept you up, little one?” Woojin asked, eyes filled with concern when Felix yawned again. 

“Life.” Woojin pouted at his response and continued to card his hand through Felix’s hair. 

“Are you going to class hyung?” Jeongin asked, taking the bowl away from his soulmate and placed it out of his reach. 

“No, he’s not,” Woojin shook his head, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Felix nodded in agreement. 

“Words are hard,” Felix spoke, eyes drooping due to Woojin playing with his hair. 

“Tired now, bug?” Woojin asked and Felix nodded again. Woojin guided him to his bedroom and tucked him in, Hyunjin and Jeongin following close behind. He was tucked into bed and given three kisses on his forehead before his light was turned off. He snuggled under his blankets with a slight smile on his face. He might not know his soulmate, but he had his best friends and that was close enough. 

*^*

The band marched on the practice field, all fluid motions and perfected sounds. Felix sat on the hill by the field, knees pulled to his chest. He could still hear the instruments through his headphones, but Felix didn’t mind. He liked the background noise. He liked feeling the breeze in his hair and the sun on his skin. He liked watching three hundred or more people move in and out of lines, shapes forming before separating. He liked finding the melodies and the rhythm, liked feeling the percussion in his chest. But mostly, he liked talking to his friends during their short breaks and spoiling them. Today he brought popsicles since the sun was so hot, the treats sitting in a cooler at his feet. He thought they deserved it. They had worked hard after all. It was the least he could do after sleeping all day. 

The director called a break and suddenly all the band members were crowding around four coolers of water and grabbing cups, sitting on the ground and gulping as if they had walked in the desert. Felix figured marching in the blazing sun was almost equivalent. He waited patiently for them to sit around him and handed each of them a popsicle. He sat, amused as Seungmin tried to sit with his water, popsicle and trumpet. He did it after a bit, but it didn’t stop him from giggling. He only stopped when Hyunjin’s trombone slide hit him in the head. 

An eye roll later and they gained Minho, guard flags fluttering in the wind. Felix gave him a smile and a pink popsicle, his favourite, and listened to him rant about what his other colour guard members were doing wrong. He acted as if it made any sense to him, but it didn’t. None of it did. He would never let Minho know that. He would get teased recklessly and he didn’t want that, not at all. 

Somehow the topic of soulmates came up and Felix grew a little insecure, slipping on the light jacket he brought to conceal his dumb ass tattoo on his arm. He didn’t hate it, truly. He just hated it when Hyunjin picked on him. As if on cue, Hyunjin glanced at him, and Felix gulped.

“Felix, remind me what your words are again,” Hyunjin looked amused, eyes in crescent moons as he smiled at Felix. The Australian boy rolled his eyes and pulled his sleeve down further, the fabric covering the tattoo and most of his palm. He didn’t say anything, not even when Jeongin smacked the pretty boy’s head with his flute while reprimanding him. Hyunjin pouted and Seungmin sighed, downing his cup of water. 

“I wish this was alcohol,” he muttered, making Felix snort. Hyunjin just pouted more and looked around. His eyes lit up when he saw someone, a playful glint growing and Felix grew even more concerned. Was he going to show other people? A wave of a hand made three boys come in their direction. Felix quickly looked at them and blanched. He knew Chan since he was Woojin’s soulmate and he sat with them sometimes when his other friends were busy. Chan was cool, but the other two? They looked terrifying. He vaguely remembered seeing the blonde one in the percussion line, always marching center snare. The other was holding a clarinet. Well, that wasn’t too scary. 

“Changbinnie, they are being mean to me~” Hyunjin pouted and clarinet boy sighed, rolling his eyes. Felix grew slightly amused at how many people rolled their eyes in the past five minutes. 

“I’m sure you deserve it.” 

“Binnie!” Hyunjin scoffed, appalled at the insinuation. Felix giggled. Chan walked over and sat next to Woojin, greeting the saxophone player with a kiss on the cheek. Felix smiled. 

“Hi Felix,” Chan greeted him, and Felix said his greeting back, offering the older boy a red popsicle. He saw the other two perk up at the sight of the icy, sugary treats and grabbed two out of the cooler. 

“Want one?” 

The clarinet boy, or Changbin Felix assumed, took one and thanked him, sitting next to Minho who flushed pink. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. His eyes flickered back to the percussionist who was still standing and cleared his throat.

The response he got was not one he expected.

“I think I’m in love again, oh I think I’m in love again,” the boy sang and grabbed the iced treat, wide eyes looking at Felix like he was the love of his life. Felix just sighed. 

“Well, at least you sang it to me.” Felix watched intently as the boy’s eyes widened and quickly stared at his own wrist before staring at Felix again. He sat down, munching on his popsicle and not saying anything, cheeks bright pink and eyes downcast. He looked cute if Felix was being honest. 

The moment was ruined the second Woojin started playing Careless Whisper. Felix laughed at him until he was crying, listening to the other boys complain at how lame he was being. He felt a hand on his shoulder and wiped his eyes. He was greeted with blue stained lips and a wide smile, chubby cheeks glowing pink. 

“Hi, I’m Jisung. I’m sorry that I unknowingly gave you a really cheesy tattoo,” Jisung smiled, sticking his hand out. Felix giggled quietly and shook his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Felix. You have a nice voice so I don’t really mind that much anymore.” Jisung’s bashful, blue tinted smile was worth living with cheesy love song lyrics on his arm. 

<><><>

Felix wanted to say that the cheesiness ended there, and there was no more serenading happening in his life, but that would be a lie and Felix wasn’t a liar. It was like Jisung made it his personal mission to sing every time they saw each other. Sometimes it was cheesy songs (Can You Feel The Love being one of his favourites to sing), sometimes there weren’t even words. Jisung would see him and it was like a switch turned on in his head to just sing. Felix, honestly, found it endearing. 

His personal favourite was when Jisung would hum as they cuddled. Felix would lay on Jisung’s chest, a smile on his face as Jisung would hum aimlessly, fingers drawing shapes on Felix’s back. Felix could feel the slight vibrations on his face and he would smile. He was always smiling with Jisung. 

Ever since they met he smiled. Every text, every call, every date, every kiss, every hug, everything caused Felix to smile. Jisung just made Felix endlessly happy. 

“Hey babe, can I ask you something?” Felix asked, looking up to make eye contact with Jisung. The boy stopped humming and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, sugar?” Felix smiled at him, moving his body so he was laying on top of Jisung. The boy groaned under his weight but didn’t make any motions to move him. Felix leaned down to press a kiss to Jisung’s lips, mouths moving slowly. There wasn’t a rush to it because they had all the time in the world. Jisung was his and his forever. There wasn’t a reason for them to rush, so Felix didn’t. His thumbs brushed Jisung’s cheekbone, reminding himself that he was real, that Jisung was real and alive and his. Jisung pulled back from the kiss, hands coming up to rest on Felix’s cheeks. He pushed the heels of his palms together and squished Felix’s cheeks, lips puffing out. Felix just whined. 

“You had a question, doll.”

“Oh! Right. Why do you always sing when you see me?” Felix asked, smiling down at his soulmate. Jisung flushed and avoided eye contact. Felix giggled. 

“Well, uh- music makes me happy. And so do you. It just… fits. It feels right. Is it annoying?” Jisung looked worried and Felix giggled again, leaning down to smooch his baby again.

“No, it's cute! I was just curious.” Felix smiled and Jisung returned it. Felix was reminded of the blue stained lips he stared at the first time he met the love of his life. The smile was just as cute. 

“I love you, babe.”

“I love you too, sugar.”

Jisung was just as cute.

**Author's Note:**

> this was much shorter than i wanted :( oh well 
> 
> i might do a part 2 if i get ideas or if you guys want to see anything in particular.


End file.
